Extra Practice
by Captainjjb84
Summary: Rainbow Dash has made quite the impression as a member of the Wonderbolts. She has also had quite the impression on a certain blue haired member of the team. Things get intense during weight training.


A long day of practice was all it took to tire out Rainbow Dash. Since becoming a full member of the Wonderbolts she committed herself to pushing herself to the absolute maximum, even to the point of ricking her own health. She had made quite the impression on the team. She was always fifteen minutes early, attended every single practice, practiced outside of her regular training, and kept herself at a hundred percent at all times. Spitfire, the team's captain, was giving a few orders to them.

"Alright everyone," she began. "Good work out there. Soarin, Rainbow Dash and Rapid Fire, hit the weights. The rest of you meet me in my office."

The two groups split up. Raindow Dash leading the other two to the weight room. She was noticeably more sweaty than the other two.

"Come on you guys," Dash called out about fifteen feet ahead of them. "Let's get to work."

"Yeah yeah were coming," Soarin said ready to pass out from the drill they did earlier. Rapid Fire elbowed Soarin lightly in a joking manor.

"What?" Saorin asked, confused by Rapid Fire's smirk.

"Oh nothing," Rapid Fire replied with a laugh.

Soarin had an idea of what Rapid Fire was thinking of. He and Rainbow Dash had been something of a item but not in the romantic sense. They often teamed up for competitions and have showed unique chemistry with one another. They were extremely friendly with one another almost to the point of being romantic. Soarin wanted to strike up something with her but he didn't want it to ruin their friendship or cause any form of harm to her. Still though he could admire her for her talents and beauty and she was in no short supply of those.

Soarin and Rapid Fire walked into the weight room only to find Rainbow Dash sitting on a bench waiting for the two.

"Took you boys long enough," she said with a seductive smile. "Now who wants to unzip this suit off of me?"

Rainbow Dash turned her back to the two pointing to her zipper. Both Soarin and Rapid Fire looked in disbelief.

"Well come on!" Rainbow Dash ordered.

"Uhh yeah sure," Soarin said with a stutter. He walked up to her and pulled down on the zipper. Soarin's eyes widened at what he saw. Dash was wearing a blue and grey sports bra that went down just a few inches below her breast line. Along with that she wore a pair of skin-tight yoga shorts that went down to just above her knees. Rainbow Dash often wore more revealing type clothing such as this as "motivation."

"What are you staring at?" she said with a smirk. "Let's get to work."

The three busied themselves in weight work. Saorin got himself on doing bicep related sets while Rapid Fire was leg related exercises. Rainbow Dash went to the extreme and began bench pressing an impressive hundred and ninety pounds. She began to tire out with each lift. She placed the bar back on the holder and stood up. The team was only obligated to do weights for at least thirty minutes. She checked her watch and it had been forty minutes. She looked around to see Soarin and Rapid Fire also tiring out. She looked to her left to see the boxing ring that was in the weight room. They sometimes used it but rarely.

"Uhh, i'm calling it a night you two," Rapid Fire announced with a stretch in his voice. Soarin looked ready to leave as well. Rainbow Dash wanted to do a bit of boxing and wanted a partner.

"Hey Soarin?" she called out.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Let's go a few rounds, you and me," Dash said pointing to the boxing ring. She took a drink from her water bottle, Soarin noticed that she was drenched in sweat.

Soarin looked in disbelief. He looked at Rapid Fire who grew a huge smirk on his face. His face read "good luck." Rapid Fire walked out the door with his bags.

"Sure, why not," he answered with a stutter. Rainbow Dash walked into the ring. She began wrapping he hands with a strap like material to protect them when she threw out punched. Soarin picked out his gloves, a nice blue and yellow pair, he didn't bother to wrap his hands with the same strap material as Rainbow. Dash picked out a pair of blue and grey gloves to match her sports bra. The two entered a fighting stance.

"No face shots, I couldn't find any mouth guards," she explained. "And nothing below the belts."

"Ok," Soarin agreed. "Game on!"

The two took to their stance, a fire burning in the two. Rainbow Dash waited there, hot on her feet, waiting for Soarin to strike. Soarin threw the first punch. Rainbow Dash countered the punch with one to Soarin's upper chest. Soarin recovered quickly and through one at Dash's well formed abs. The resulting punch left a small pain in Soarin's right fist. A smile grew on Dash's face. She threw another punch at Soarin's left pectoral. He fell backwards but kept his footing. He looked up to see Dash with a tired smile on her face.

Soarin was breathing heavily along with Rainbow Dash. The both had a flirtatious smile on their face.

"Whats the matter?" Dash panted. "Tired... already."

Soarin threw a punch but Dash dodged it with ease.

"Not yet," Soarin said with a smirk. "At least."

Soarin through another punch but Dash countered by doing a quick spin and slammed herself into Soarin. Soarin fell to the ground on his back with a thud. He looked up to see Dash with her signature victory smile. Soarin smiled in defeat but quickly noticed that her footing was slightly off. Dash began to remove her gloves and dropped them to the floor. Soarin began to remove his gloves as well. Dash extended her hand out.

"You fought well," she said wiping off sweat from her face.

"So did you," Soarin said with a growing smirk. He put his plan into action. He swiped his feat across the floor knocking her down. To Soarin's "luck" she fell forward on top of him with a thud. Suddenly the two were extremely close just inches away from one another. Rainbow decided to do the smartest thing imaginable; laugh it up. Soarin joined in on the laughing as well. Soarin the close comfort of Dash on top of her. The two began to slow their laughing down. Dash looked down at Soarin with a smile, an idea growing in her mind. She got closer to him and placed herself on his chest.

"Well played," she said with a smile. She leaned forward and kissed Soarin. Soarin did not find this too surprising, he figured that this would have happened eventually. He placed his hands on her waist and kissed back. Even when she was kissing him he could still feel the sheer amount of effort that she was putting into it. After a minute or so they separated gasping for air. The two both had a goofy smile on their faces.

"Now that's a workout," Soarin said with a laugh. Dash got off of Soarin and stood to her feet. She helped Soarin to his feet as well.

"So what happens now?" Soarin asked.

"Well I need to go shower off," Dash said. "Then how about dinner?"

Soarin stared in disbelief. Not only did he now have the most beautiful woman by his side but now she was asking him to dinner. What more could a guy ask for.

"Sure," Soarin stuttered to answer. He walked out of the ring and began packing his bag. Dash was about to leave to shower up but wanted to say one last thing to Soarin.

"Just so you know," she began to explain. "I'll be the only person in the girl's locker room, and it will be unlocked. So if you want to come for a visit you are free to."

She gave him a smile and walked out, flaunting her rear in a very sexual manner. Soarin stared in disbelief a second time. He sat down debating what to do next. But was interrupted by a yelp.

"Hey are you joining me or not?" Dash called out from the locker room.

"Yes I'm coming," Soarin said with a smirk as he began to remove his clothes as he darted into the locker room where Rainbow Dash was waiting for him.


End file.
